everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Off The Island
Off The Island is the 1st movie of Off the Island Transcript Alex: "narrating" One Legacy Day, Apple White declared that the villains should all be separated from the royals & attend school miles away. All the villains where moved to an abandoned island call The Land of the Band, a place w/ no magic, no Wi-Fi & definitely no way out. But One day all of that changed, the person who changed it all, you're about to meet. "Owen is staring out the window looking @ The Land of the Band" Tailor: Don't move. "Owen's parents walked into the room" Hopper: Can you believe it, our son is soon going to be crowned King this Fairyday. Briar: You sound surprised, you've known this since he was born. Hopper: Yes but it's still shocking to know. Owen: "chuckles" Briar: So have any ideas on what your 1st official proclamation is? Owen: Yes actually, I´ve decided that the children on the Land of the Band be given a chance to live here in Ever After. Hopper: What?! Owen: Every time I look out on to the island, I feel bad for them. Hopper: That's the point. Owen: I've already picked them out. Hopper: Oh, have u now? Briar: Calm down, just give Owen a chance, who are they related to? Owen: Mad Hatter, the Shadowman, Dark Fairy...& the Evil Queen. "Tailor jumps up frightened & exits the room" Hopper: Evil Queen, who've got to be kidding?! Owen: No. Briar: Honey, the were banished for a reason 'cause they're evil. Owen: But their grandkids are harmless, shouldn't we @ least give them a chance? "Hopper & Briar stare @ one another then look back @ Owen" Hopper: I suppose we can give them a chance. Owen: Great, I'll send out the letters now. "Hopper walks off, upset but the choice his son has made" Briar: I'm proud of you dear, you'll make a great king. Owen: Thanks, mom. Cut to The Land of the Band: "Alex is painting "Long Live Evil" on a canvas; the core 4 sing about how Rotten to the Core they are" Alex: "laughs maniacally" Never gets old. "Alex's parents walk up to the 4 & villagers run in fear" Alex: Hey, mom. Hey, dad. Raven: Terrorizing people again? Mac: You know it. Dexter: You're mom & I have something for you. "hands letter" Alex: "takes letter" What's this? "reads letter & has shocked expression on face" Raven: Surprise. Alex: There's no way in ever after I'm going to attend that school. Nicky: What school? "Alex hands the letter to his friends & they have shocked expressions as well" Francine: I'm not going to a school filled w/ proper princes. Nicky: And beautiful princesses. Ugh. Mac: And I don't do uniforms. Alex: Where not going, like @ all. Raven: Well tell your grandma that. Dexter: Speaking of her, she'd like to see you, all of you. Alex: "sighs" "The 4 headed inside Alex's house, into the mirror room, where they saw all their grandparents" Alex: What are yal doing here? Dark Fairy: We've all made the decision on whether or not you 4 should go to Ever After. The Shadowman: And you will. Mac: Why? EQ: So you can steal fairy godmother's magic wand. Alex: For what reason? EQ: To break the barrier & to wreck havoc on Ever After. DF: Once you do, all of the royals would've wished they didn't banish us in the 1st place. Mad Hatter: They made me close down my haberdashery & tea shop. SM: It's ok, you'll get your revenge. DF: We all will. EQ: So what'd ya say? Mac: Do our parents know? DF: Yes. Francine: Then I'm in. Mac: Same. Nicky: Ditto. MH: What about you, Al? Alex: IDK. Mac: C'mon, you'll get revenge on Rocky. Alex: Sure, why not. Francine: Knew that would get him. EQ: Good, the limo is out waiting for you. DF: And before you go, Mad Hatter. MH: "hands Al a book" Alex: What's this? EQ: It's a spell book, it won't work here but in Ever After it will. DF: Remember the good times we had w/ that? EQ: Almost seems like it was yesterday. SM: Now, off you go. "the 4 head outside & get into the limo" Chauffeur: We're all set. "Mac & Nicky start getting into the candy" Francine: What're you doing? Alex: I'm plotting. Francine: And u have to make that weird face? Alex: Shut it. "the limo heads off; Alex finds a remote & presses it having the partition go down" Francine: "looks out the window" It's a trap! "the others look out & see them heading off a cliff" Mac: I knew this thing was too good to be true. Nicky: Take cover! "the 4 hold onto each other & the limo crosses a bridge" Alex: We're alive? Francine: Must be magic. Alex: Don't look @ me, I had nothing to do w/ that, I just found out I could do magic. Mac: Well, it definitely wasn't me. Chauffeur: Calm down, it was this. "holds up remote" Alex: So what does this do? Chauffeur: Nothing, but this one. "pushes & partition rolls up" Francine: Ok then? Alex: I like how he acts. "The limo drives up to EAH & the students are gathered outside awaiting their presence" Alex: "gets out" Ugh, look @ this place. Mac: It's so...gross. Headmaster Grimm: Welcome to EAH, I'm headmaster Grimm. Nicky: Grimm, like the brothers Grimm? HG: You know it. "Owen & Rocky walk up" HG: This is Owen & Rocky, they'll be giving you a tour of EAH. Alex: I've heard so much about you, Rocky White. Rocky: I bet you have, Alex, evil queen's devil seed. Alex: I prefer wicked. "Rocky rolls his eyes" Owen: I'm Owen- Rocky: Prince Owen, soon to be king, my boyfriend. Mac: "sarcastically" I didn't realize I cared. "Francine & Nicky giggle" Owen: Anyways, since we've told you our names, what's ours? Alex: I'm Alex, sarcastic one is Mac & giggly ones are Franny & Nicky. Owen: It's nice to meet you all. Mac: Yeah, yeah, now could you just give us your stupid tour. Franny: Someone has a stick up their arse. "Nicky giggles" Mac: I heard that! Alex: What's your deal? Mac: I'm still hung up on that almost about to be killed experience. Nicky: But we didn't, we crossed the magical bridge that appeared. Mac: It still was traumatic. Alex: Let's just start the tour. Owen: Ok. "Owen gives the villain kids a tour of EAH" Owen: That's the end of the tour, now Henry here will show you your dorms. Henry: Hey guys, I'm Henry, related to Humpty Dumpty. Owen: And if you guys have any questions- Rocky: Ask Henry. "Owen & Rocky walk off" Alex: So do you guys have any magic in this place? Henry: Yes we did but since it's been banned, we're just mortals. Alex: I see, so no wands or anything? Henry: There is fairy godmother's wand but that's locked up. Alex: Fairy godmother, as in pumpkin to carriage. Henry: That's one. Franny: And what about our classes? Henry: Jiminy cricket. "Henry stares @ Franny" Mac: "tries to snap him back into reality" Nicky: Hey, are you ok? Hello? Henry: Oh right, sorry, here are your schedules. "hands papers to the 4" Alex: Goodness 101, Magicology, Crownculus, Muse-ic class, Chemythstry & Environmental Magic. Henry: You all have the same schedules, so you'll never be separated. Mac: Guessing Goodness 101 is a new class? Henry: Yeah. Alex: Well, let's go find our dorms. "the 4 head up the stairs" Henry: Uh, actually, your dorms are this way. "pointing in the opposite direction" tThe 4 head in the other direction to their dorms" Cut to Alex & Mac's dorm: Alex: This place is so- Mac: Gross, I know. Alex: M, windows. "Alex & Mac cover up the windows w/ the curtains" Cut to Nicky & Franny's dorm: "Nicky is enjoying a video game" Alex: So, what are you doing hexactly? Franny: They call it video games. Mac: Huh, interesting. Alex: Alright, so you guys remember the plan, right? Mac: Yep. Franny: Take fairy's wand, break barrier & take over Ever After. Nicky: Where hexactly is the wand? Alex: "pulls out mirror" Mac: Now's not the time to look for acne. Alex: I'm not using it for that, it's a magic mirror. Mac: Oh, carry on then. Alex: Mirror, mirror in my hand, where's fairy godmother's wand in this wretched land? "Magic mirror showing the wand in a glass dome" Mac: Great, that'll help us. Alex: Mirror, mirror, not so close. "Mirror zooms out & reveals a museum" Franny: I saw that museum when we were driving to EAH. Alex: Great, you can take us there. "the 4 head out to the museum" Cut to Museum entrance: Alex: Door's locked? Mac: Yeah & there's a security guard. Alex: "sighs" What are we gonna do? "gets idea & pulls out spell book" Franny: What'cha gonna do w/ that? Alex: Let's get inside, so we won't have to hide. "casts spell" "the 4 are transported into the museum" Guard: How'd you get in? Mac: Not important. Alex: Would you like an apple? "pulls out apple" Guard: Sure, I am hungry. "takes apple & bites into it, passing out" Franny: Wow. Mac: I didn't think you would kill the man. Alex: I didn't kill him, he's just asleep. Nicky: Yeah, "asleep". Alex: C'mon. "the 4 head to a room w/ statues of all the villains" Mac: Darkness. Nicky: Madness. Franny: Shadows. Alex: "stares @ EQ's statue" Mac: Well, it's not here, let's go. "Mac, Franny & Nicky leave" "Al & EQ sing about being truly evil, then Mac comes back into the room" Mac: Dude, you coming? Alex: "turns around, then looks back @ EQ statue" Uh, yeah. Cut to room: Franny: That's it, the magic wand. Nicky: It's so shiny. "runs towards" Alex: "notices barrier" Nicky, wait! "Nicky gets knocked back from the barrier & an alarm goes off" Alex: I forgot about his obsession w/ shiny things. Mac: We need to leave, before someone finds us here. Alex: On it. "casts a spell" "the 4 disappear & reappear outside the dorms" Mac: Great job Nicky, now we have to go to school! Nicky: Sorry. Cut to Next day: "The 4 are in their 1st class of the day" Dr. King Charming: Pop quiz! Mac: We just got here. Dr. King Charming: Don't care. Nicky: Not inviting him to any of my tea parties. Dr. King Charming: 1st question, what do you do when you see a classmate is hurt? Mac: You tell 'em to suck it up & get over themselves. "Franny & Nicky laugh, while Alex was doodling the take over of EAH" Dr. KC: Incorrect Mr. Thorn, Alex, since you're so busy doodling, you clearly must know the answer? Alex: You comfort your classmate. Dr. KC: "shocked" Oh, that's correct. Franny: How'd you do that? Alex: Just think of the answer that's the opposite of what we'd do. Dr. KC: Next question, how do you earn hextra credit? "the other 3's hands shoot up" Dr. KC: Mac! Mac: You ask the teach. Dr. KC: Correct. Nicky: I was gonna say that. Mac: Aw, too bad. "Mac & Nicky roughhouse" Dr. KC: Boys...boys...boys! Alex: "uses his magic to hold them against the wall" Stop. It. "Mac & Nicky nervously nod their heads" Dr. KC: You should take that energy to the bookball field. Nicky: Not interested. Mac: I am, sign me up. Dr. KC: Talk to coach gingerbread after class. Mac: Sweet! "a girl walks into the classroom" Dr. KC: Hey Emily, what's up? Emily: It's time for the assembly. Dr. KC: Oh right, you guys need to head to the Grimmnasium, Emily will guide you there. Emily: "nervously" Hey. Alex: "whispers to Franny" She could be a use for us. "Emily guides the 4 to the Grimmnasium" Alex: Question, is the wand important for anything? Emily: Which wand? Mac: Fairy godmother's. Emily: Oh, my grandma's, yeah, they'll use it for Owen's coronation. Franny: Coronation? Emily: To become king. Alex: Wait, fairy godmother's your grandma? Emily: Yep. Alex: "whispers to Franny" Told ya. Franny: You did. Emily: Huh? Franny: Nothing. Cut to Grimmnasium: Student: Why don't you go back to where you belong! "students burst into laughter" Nicky: Rude. Franny: "sarcastically" I know, how could they. Alex: How 'bout you shut the hex up before I make your sorry arses shut up for you! "the students stopped laughing & now where frightened" Mac: Noice. Cut to Castleteria: Alex: Hey Owen, I've got a question. Owen: What's up? Alex: Can we sit up front during coronation? Mac: Next fairy godmother, you know to suck up that goodness. Owen: I would love to let you guys, but only my family & boyfriend will be sitting in the front. Alex: Ok, thanks anyways. Owen: But there's plenty- "The 4 walk off to a table to eat lunch" Alex: I've got a plan. Mac: Oh really, what's that? Alex: Owen needs a new bf. Mac: So that's why you were staring @ him the whole time during the assembly. Alex: Was not. Franny: Don't even try to deny it. Nicky: We saw you. Alex: Whatever after. Mac: Cast the spell. Alex: "pulls out spell book" I need this now so she won't get mad @ thee, have Owen fall in love w/ me. "casts spell" "Owen gets effected by the spell & gets up onto the table" Owen: Everyone, may I have your attention! "everyone pauses to listen to their soon to be king" Owen: I'm going to sing a song for a very special someone. "Rocky's friends look @ him" Alex: I think it's working. Henry: "hands Owen mic" "Owen sings a very romantic song about a very special someone" Owen: I love you Alex. "Rocky has a shocked expression on his face" Owen: Would you like to be my date for coronation? Alex: Yeah! Owen: He said yes! "Students cheer" "Rocky storms off upset" Mac: I am shook. Franny: Ditto. Emily: "walks by" Alex: Emy, come w/ me. "Alex & Emily walk off to the janitor's closet" Emily: What's up? Alex: I heard you talkin' to that 1 boy. Emily: Aaron. Alex: No need for names, you said how much you hated your hair. Emily: Yeah, why? Alex: I could help. Emily: Really? Alex: Yeah. "pulls spell book out & flips through pgs." Emily: Grandma says gateway magic isn't allowed anymore. Alex: She doesn't need to know. Emily: I guess not. Alex: Good girl, now prepare yourself. Emily: I'm prepared. Alex: Beware, forswear, replace the old with new hair! "casts spell" "Emily's hair goes from short to wavy long" Emily: I need a mirror. Alex: "hands mirror" Emily: Oh my fairy godmother, I love it! Alex: You're welcome. Emily: Ooh, do my outfit. Alex: Ooh can't, my magic can't do big things. Emily: "frowns" Alex: But if you help me get fairy godmother's wand then we totes can. Emily: Ok. Alex: Great, see ya later. "walks out" Cut to Chemythstry Class: Aaron: Oh look, they wicked of them all. Alex: Jelly? Aaron: As if. Mac: "sits down next Alex" Aaron: "giddy" Hey. Mac: Sup. Aaron: I'm Aaron. Mac: Oh, so you're the arse who was rude to us. Aaron: Yeah, 'bout that, I'm really sorry. Alex: Really 'cause when you were talkin' to me you didn't- Aaron: Shh! Alex: "scoffs" Aaron: Wanna be my date for coronation? Mac: Depends, gonna be nice to my friends? Aaron: Uh-huh. Mac: Even Alex? Aaron: Yeah, sure, whatever after. Mac: I guess. Aaron: Sweet, see ya Fairyday. Alex: This Fairyday? Aaron: Yeah. Alex: That's like 3 days away. Aaron: Congrats, you know how to count. Mac: "glares @ Aaron" Aaron: "nervously" And that's impressive 'cause most people can't. Cut to Next day: Alex bursts into the dorm: Mac: You good? Alex: NO! Mac: Why? Alex: O just asked me out. Mac: You guys already have nicknames. Alex: Could you be serious for a min. Mac: I am. Alex: Mac! Mac: Alright, alright, what do ya need help w/? Alex: Outfit choice. Mac: Yeah, guess you're right. Alex: Hey! Mac: Don't worry, just cast a spell. Alex: Of course, have me dressed to impress, something not to fancy but not a mess. "casts spell" "Alex's clothes change from bad boy to almost princely" Mac: Wow, you look like- Owen: "walks in" A prince. Alex: Thanks. Owen: Ready? Alex: Yeah. "Alex & Owen head out" Mac: Good luck! Cut to outside: Owen: Hope you're fine w/ a- Alex: Motorcycle, impressive. Owen: Guessing you have this on the island? Alex: Yeah, there's a lot of bikers on the island. "Owen & Alex hop on the motorcycle & drive off to the spot for their date" Alex: A picnic, how romantic. Owen: In the Enchanted Forest as well. Alex: Ooh. "sits down" Owen: Quick question. Alex: Shoot. Owen: Did you really want to come here? Alex: Not @ 1st, but then Mac said I could get revenge on Rocky. Owen: You must really not like him. Alex: Not @ all but this place isn't so bad. Owen: Yeah, it's nice. "Owen takes over his clothes & jumps in the water" Alex: Going for a swim? Owen: Yeah, comin' in? Alex: "sarcastically" Nah, don't want the food to get cold. Owen: Suite yourself. "swims off" "Alex sings about how he doesn't know how to feel around Owen then notices he's missing" Alex: O, O? "Alex jumps in to find Owen but can't swim" Owen: "saves Alex & brings him to shore" Can't swim? Alex: "sarcastically" No, I just like to flap around in the water. Owen: "stares @ Alex" Alex: What? Owen: Your eyes, they're so pure. Alex: Thanks? Owen: I look into them & see that your not evil. Alex: "blushes" Owen: "smirks" Alex: I'm soaking wet & cold. Owen: Here. "puts jacket around Alex" Alex: Thanks. Owen: Let's get back to campus. "Alex & Owen head to campus" Cut to Next day: Owen: Knock, knock. Alex: Hey. Owen: It's family day today & we've got a gift for you guys. Mac: Really? Owen: Yeah come w/ me. "Alex & his friends follow Owen to the computer lab" Franny: A computer? Owen: No, not that. "turns on computer" "The 4 notice their grandparents on the screen" Owen: You get to talk to your family. Alex: What about my parents? EQ: Oh what, don't want to talk to grammy? Alex: Hex no. DF: We just wanted to check up on you, wanting to know when we'd get to see you again. Mac: Fairyday, promise. Franny: It will be after coronation. Nicky: Owen's coronation. SM: Congrats. Owen: Thanks. EQ: See you then. Alex: Whatever after. "shuts off computer & walks off" Owen: What's up w/ him? Mac: Didn't get enough sleep maybe. "Franny & Nicky shrug" Emily: "walks by" Al, we still gonna get grandma's wand? Alex: I don't think-"smirks" yeah, totes. Emily: Cool. "walks off" Mac: "walks up" I know that face, that's your plan face. Franny: What is it? Alex: We're not going to break the barrier. Nicky: What? Alex: We'll rule Ever After w/out our grandparents. "walks off" Mac: They're not gonna be happy. Franny: Yep. Owen: "eavesdropping" Taking over Ever After? Cut to Outside: Mac: Guessing this setup is for family day? Alex: I would think so. Hopper: Ah, you must be the VKs. Franny: That's us. Briar: Would you like to join us for croquet? Nicky: Of course. Alex: I don't know how to- Nicky: You'll learn! Alex: Hexcuse me? Nicky: Sorry. Hopper: C'mon, let's go. "Hopper & Briar take them to the game" Nicky: Yay! "runs to get a mallet" "Mac & Franny follow" Lady: "walks up" I don't think I've seen you around before. Alex: I'm new here. Lady: Ah, I see. Rocky: "walks up" Hey grandma. Lady: Hello, dear. "hugs Rocky" Alex: Grandma? Rocky: "snarky" Yeah, Snow White. Alex: Oh. Rocky: I don't you'd want to be around someone so evil like him. Alex: I prefer wicked. Snow: Why does that soun so- "Flashback" Snow: Why are you so evil? EQ: I prefer, wicked. Snow: "sobs" "End" Snow: You, you're related to her! Alex: To who? Snow: Evil queen, you're the spawn of Satan. Alex: Gee, thanks. Snow: I don't wanna be anywhere near you. Alex: Fine w/ me. "Snow & Rocky walk away" Owen: "walks up" What was that? Alex: It doesn't matter. "storms off" Cut to lunch: "The 4 are sitting alone @ a table" Rocky: "passes by" I don't know why he thinks they're a good match. Aaron: Yeah, but who cares, it's not like he's gonna make a villain a king. Alex: "gets up" Who do you think you are? Rocky: I'm not afraid of you. Mac: You should be. Rocky: Shut up. Alex: "pulls out spell book & flips through pgs. getting ready to cast spells" Rocky: "nervously" Uh, let's go. "Aaron & Rocky run off" Alex: I am sooo hexcited for tomorrow. Mac: Yeah, let's get that wand & take over Ever After. Cut to Coronation: "Everyone is gathered to witness Owen becoming king" Fairy godmother: Wand, please. "Hopper hands her the wand" Fairy godmother: It is my honor to let you, Owen Croakington- Mac: "snorts" Croakington. "Franny & Nicky laugh" Fairy godmother: become king of Ever After, I know you'll do well. "hands up wand" "wand gets snatched & everyone gasps" Owen: What're you doing? Emily: Going to make myself beautiful, Alex catch! "throws wand to Alex" "Alex catches the wand" Owen: You don't have to do this. Alex: But I do, Owen will no longer love me, that's how it should be! "casts spell" Rocky: I knew it was a love spell! Owen: Babe, you don't have to do this. Alex: Wait, I reversed the spell? Owen: That won't stop me from loving you. Rocky: Are you kidding me?! Girl: Why would you betray us, Alex? Alex: "turns around" I'm sorry do I know you? Girl: You should. "girl transforms, revealing herself to be the EQ" EQ: Did you miss me? Alex: How'd you escape mirror prison? EQ: Dark fairy, I'm glad froggy told me your plan on taking over Ever After w/out me. Alex: You're right, I was gonna do that. "Everyone gasps" Alex: But I've change my mind, I'm going to be good now. EQ: Hexcuse me. Alex: Yeah, you heard me. EQ: Give me the wand, now! Alex: Or how about I make it impossible for you to escape mirror prison. EQ: You wouldn't. Alex: I would. Mac: Do it, Al! Alex: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! "casts spell" "Evil queen disappears" Aaron: How do we know she's actually there? Alex: "pulls out mirror" Show me EQ. "Magic mirror reveals EQ to be trapped" Aaron: Yeah, ok. Alex: I think this is yours. "throws wand to fairy godmother" Fairy godmother: Thank you. "Mac, Nicky & Franny walk towards Alex" Alex: So are you guys? Mac: If you are then so are we. Franny: Uh-huh. Nicky: Yeah. Alex: Cool. "Alex walks over to Emily & fairy godmother" Alex: Don't get mad @ Emy, I told her to do that. Fairy godmother: Thank you for being truthful. Alex: I mean, that's what good guys do. Owen: "runs up" C'mon let's go! "grabs Alex" Alex: Where are we going? Owen: You'll see. Cut to Outside @ night: "fireworks are going off" Alex: It's so pretty. Owen: So are you. Alex: Uh? Owen: I mean, you look nice too. Alex: "laughs" Thanks. "Everyone looks @ the sky & watches the fireworks" Natalie: You didn't think that was all, right? "Alex's eyes glow, then return to normal" End Characters *Alex *Mac Thorn *Nicky Hatter *Francine Shadowman *Owen Croakington *Briar Croakington *Hopper Croakington *Fairy Godmother *Rocky *Aaron *Henry *Emily *Evil Queen *Dark Fairy *Mad Hatter *The Shadowman *Natalie Page Category:Movies Category:Alternate Universe Fanfiction Category:Off the Island